Crowded locations, such as an airport or a sports venue, may accommodate a large number of vehicles in various parking structures or lots. In some cases, a vehicle may be parked on a street at a significant distance from the event the owner is attending and the owner may leave their vehicle parked for significant length of time. The owner may not remember the location at which the vehicle was parked due to unfamiliarity with the location or similarity of one parking structure or floor of the structure to another.